disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gretchen
Gretchen is one of the Fireside Girls in Danville Troop 46231. Biography She was one of the Ferbettes in Phineas and the Ferb-Tones ("Flop Starz", "Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown"). She also helped Phineas Flynn win the Swamp Oil 500. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro thanked her for a job well done and complimented her on adding the bow to the Team Phineas Race car during the pit-stop ("The Fast and the Phineas"). She also sings in S'Winter ("S'Winter"). In a deep voice, she counts down the blastoff of Phineas and Ferb's rocket when they visit their star ("Out to Launch"). She appears to have a large IQ, having to repeat her statements due to the others not understanding what she had said, and saying words that no one else in the room knows (""Bubble Boys", "Isabella and the Temple of Sap,""). Known Patches *Help Thy Neighbor Patch (About 52 as of "Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Aquatic Safety Patch ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *Sewing Patch ("Run Away Runway") *Tent Pitching Patch, Marshmallow Patch ("Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!") *Aeronautic Patch ("De Plane! De Plane!") *Broadcasting Patch ("Let's Take a Quiz") *Shrimp Net Repair Patch ("That Sinking Feeling") *Saying A Word No One Else In The Room Knows Patch ("Sesquipedalian"), Sap Collecting Patch ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") *Mountain Moving Patch ("Phineas and Ferb-Busters!") *Rodeo Clown Patch ("Robot Rodeo") *Desert Tracking Patch, Rain-forest/Jungle Navigation Patch, Rock-climbing Patch, Non-power Flight Patch, Concussion First-aid Patch ("The Great Indoors") Relationships Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Gretchen apparently serves as a second-in-command to Isabella in the troop. In the instances where Isabella does not actually listen to what Phineas is saying to her due to drifting off into fantasies, Gretchen repeats it for her convenience. ("Isabella and the Temple of Sap") Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension Gretchen is the only FireStorm/Fireside Girl that has a speaking line in the film. Her line is "I'm on it." Background Information *Gretchen is voiced by Ariel Winter. She is the first of the Fireside Girls after Isabella to have a speaking role in the series. *She and Katie are the only Fireside Girls who appeared in the ''Phineas and Ferb'' Nintendo DS game. *In "Isabella and the Temple of Sap," she appeared to take the most prominent role, having the most spoken lines of dialogue. **She may be a reference of Velma from Scooby-Doo, whom she resembles in several ways, and may be the girl using the catchphrase "Jinkies" off-screen in that episode. Identity Crisis *At first glance, it may be difficult to tell which of the Fireside Girls is Gretchen. Early on in the episode, she is the girl who asks the question about Phineas' racecar being electronically fuel injected; however, she is not given a name at this point. Her name comes later when Isabella compliments her on the bow she ties on the car, but it is unknown which Fireside Girl she is since Isabella was speaking to the group. The last piece to the puzzle is that Ariel Winter is credited as Gretchen in the end credits for the episode "Out to Launch". However, Katie has also spoken in the episode. Therefore, she has a speaking part in the episode, and must be the Fireside Girl who asks the question. The episode's print novelization in Speed Demons further confirms this by way of the narration explicitly stating that it is Gretchen who asks the question. Gallery Gretchen reading.jpg|Gretchen reading the Fireside Girls Handbook Gretchen Wielding.jpg|Gretchen wielding the time machine to help Phineas, Ferb, and Candace get out of pre-historic times Gretchen washing a car.jpg|Gretchen washing a car Gretchen and Adyson.jpg|Gretchen grinning while she and Adyson listen to He's Bigfoot, sung by Clyde Flynn AdysonFerbGretchen.jpg|Gretchen, Adyson, and Ferb singing Gitchee Gitchee Goo FerbGretchen1.jpg|Gretchen with Ferb Tire Changing Badge.JPG|Gretchen talking to Phineas about her Tire Changing Patch in the first ''Phineas and Ferb'' video game Alt. Gretchen A2SD.JPG|Gretchen in her alternative form in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across The 2nd Dimension Songs Gretchen has sung *Go, Go, Phineas *S'Winter *Gitchee Gitchee Goo *The Flyin' Fishmonger *The Ballad of Badbeard *Don't Even Blink *Come Home, Perry *Spa Day *The Fireside Girls *Wedding Adventure *The Yellow Sidewalk *Whatcha Doin' *Carpe Diem Appearances *"Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" (Cameo) *"Flop Starz" *"Candace Loses Her Head" (Cameo) *"The Fast and the Phineas"(first speaking role) *"Raging Bully" (Cameo) *"S'Winter" *"Lights, Candace, Action!" *"Jerk De Soleil" *"Mom's Birthday" *"Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face!" (Cameo) *"The Ballad of Badbeard" (Speaking cameo) *"One Good Scare Ought to Do It!" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"Put That Putter Away" (Cameo) *"Tree to Get Ready" *"It's About Time!" *"Out to Launch" *"Tip of the Day" *"Day of the Living Gelatin" *"Don't Even Blink" *"Chez Platypus" *"Thaddeus and Thor" (Cameo) *"De Plane! De Plane!" *"Let's Take a Quiz" (Cameo) *"At the Car Wash" *"Oh, There You Are, Perry" *"That Sinking Feeling" *"Spa Day" *"Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown" *"Bubble Boys" *"Isabella and the Temple of Sap" *"Fireside Girl Jamboree" *"Candace's Big Day" *"I Was a Middle Aged Robot" *"Robot Rodeo" (Cameo) *"The Lemonade Stand" *"Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!" *"Wizard of Odd" *"Rollercoaster: The Musical!" *"The Great Indoors" *"Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" *"Ask a Foolish Question" (Mentioned) *"Tour De Ferb" Category:Singing Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Scouts Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Living characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Circus performers Category:Pirates Category:Circus performers Category:Humans